Where Children Toil, Toys Waste Away
|Reward = ?? / ?? |Previous = La Cage au Fou |Location = Beauclair Port |Level = 42 |Next = Wine is Sacred |Image = BaW where children toil toys waste away.jpg |Enemies = Workers}}Where Children Toil, Toys Waste Away is a main quest in the . before you do this, if you want to do the small, secondary quests, Amidst the Mill's Grist and The Hunger Game, go visit Count de la Croix's Mill and Corvo Bianco first before starting this quest, as afterwards those quests will not be available. Walkthrough Head to Beauclair Port to find the bootblack. However, he's not here if it's too late (or early). The earliest he'll appear is around 8am, but when you show up then, he's busy with some irate men. Approach and eventually you have 3 choices: say you're his father, a witcher, or not their concern. No matter how you answer though, the men will attack you and you must knock them out (30 ). A ducal guard will then approach but again, no matter what you choose, he'll arrest the men and you can then talk to the bootblack. However, the boy has clearly learned the streets: he'll tell you what he knows but only for a sum of 500 to finance his business. You can use Axii instead (for 40 ) or pay him (50 ), with the latter allowing a small room to negotiate. giving him the full 500 (no negotiating or Axii) will count as generosity. When it feels like it's not going anywhere, Regis pops up feeling much better, and convinces the boy to tell them where Dettlaff has been staying. Now follow Regis along the port until you reach The Rocking Horse. Interact with the door and Regis will take care of the issue. You can then examine the toys, though none of them hold any significance. What you really want to see is upstairs on the second floor. Just as you reach the second floor, you'll see a woman's face on the wall opposite you that can be examined as well as the music box and tools on the work table. However, the pieces you need here are two documents in the room: the suspicious letter near the stairs in a small jug and the letters in a corner to the right of the work table. After picking up each one, you'll have a short conversation with Regis and can answer however you wish before finishing the quest. Journal entry : It proved quite the ordeal for Regis, a sacrifice one might say. But they obtained the last ingredient required for Resonance, and the vampire could prepare the concoction. Geralt drank a dose, and visions ensued. He saw Dettlaff meet and speak to a young bootblack. Then the witcher and the vampire set off in search of the boy. : The bootblack proved both pugnacious and resolute. Geralt and Regis were desperate to learn anything they could about Dettlaff. The boy sensed this and decided to take advantage. It was clear he would one day go far, such was the knack he demonstrated for business. As regarded the search for Dettlaff, Geralt and Regis learned he had brought his boots to be cleaned on a number of occasions. Each time, he had asked the boy to return them to an old, abandoned shop, where he was to leave them at the door. The witcher and the vampire set off to explore the site. : Geralt and Regis then searched Dettlaff's hideout. Ironically, the "Beast" had made his lair in a storeroom above an abandoned toy shop. After thoroughly searching the site, the witcher and the vampire deduced that Dettlaff was being black-mailed. He had committed the murders in Toussaint at the behest of mysterious individuals who were holding his beloved hostage. Our intrepid duo resolved to split up. Regis would remain at the toy shop and hope Dettlaff would return. He preferred to speak with Dettlaff alone, without the witcher there to disrupt their tête-à-tête... Objectives * Find the bootblack who appeared in the vision. * Find the bootblack during his working hours. * Defend the bootblack from his attackers. (30 ) * Follow Regis through the city. * Enter the toy shop. (600 ) * Search the toy shop using your Witcher Senses. * Use your Witcher Senses to look for clues in the toy shop. de:Wo Kinder spielen, fliegen die Fetzen Category:Blood and Wine quests